Only in Japan
by Music lover3212
Summary: Moving to a different neighborhood or state is hard enough. But moving to a new country is pushing it. Let alone going to a huge and rich school. Yet here I am making new... "normal" friends, involving a cool girl/guy, a dramatic blond, a creep with glasses, two annoying twins, a childish short blond and his tall stoic cousin.


"_Cherie_, I 'ave wonderful news!" Those were the words my mother said. When I heard those words, I thought my brother and I would get go-karts.

But that wasn't the case.

My mom got a promotion for her job as a lawyer and we had to move to Japan. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those kids who whine and complain about moving and who disapprove of their parents' promotion _just_ because they don't want to move. I'm happy that we get to have the extra money.

It's just that, like most kids my age, I'm uncomfortable with the move. I mean, I'm leaving behind my wonderful school, all my closest friends, and the city I grew up in.

And now, I'm standing in front of my full body mirror, looking down in disgust at the yellow dress. What sucks is, regardless if it's public, all the schools in Japan are required to wear uniforms. I already knew that, but I didn't think the girl's uniform for my new school would be so..._ugh_.

Unfortunately, my brother would not be attending with me. He'll be going to a different school while I go to...what was its name again?...oh, yeah...

Ouran Academy.

It's apparently a really good school with amazing education. It was also part of Mom's promotion since the company heard she had two high school kids to give her a huge discount to pay for the school.

When Mom offered it to us, my brother, Memphis, instantly gave it to me because he wants his "precious little sister to be somebody". Whatever, bro. You only have one year left.

A knock then echoed throughout my temporary room. I say temporary because I'm suppose to have a dorm in my new school, but it's not ready yet.

"Come in!" I yell out.

The door opened to reveal my 18-year-old brother. He looked me over and gave my dress a look. "Really?" He asked.

I returned his look. "Really." I looked down at my dress again. I furrowed my eyebrows and stuck out my tongue. "Ugh, I feel like a big yellow cream puff."

Memphis chuckled at that and walked towards me. He ruffled my bangs and gave me an affectionate smile. "Well, regardless of the dress, have fun."

I gave him an unamused look. "It's school, Memphis. No matter where we are, it's never fun."

"True, but it's your first day. Which means you get off easy for the first few days."

He's right. They have to give me my schedule and give me a tour of the school. Then they're going to have to take me into a special class where they have to teach me how to write and speak Japanese fluently.

I already knew some Japanese thanks to my friends back home, who weren't really Japanese, but their step-dad is. I could understand most Japanese, but I'm a little rusty speaking it, and I can write some characters.

I let out a sigh and a small smile. "Yeah, you're right."

"Duh. Now," he gave me a soft hug, "have fun, enjoy the school, and make new friends."

I returned his hug. "I will."

"And if any guys mess with you," he pulled back, his brown eyes narrowed and gave a menacing look to them, "tell me and I'll beat the shit out of them."

I laughed gently. "Yeah, okay."

"C'mon, it's 7:45. We gotta go now considering we live about thirty minutes away from the school," Memphis said, releasing me and grabbed my book bag. "I'm driving."

I pouted. I'm almost 16 and just before I could get my license, we had to move. Now, I had to wait another two years to get it and I heard that it's really hard to pass. How my brother passed, only God knows.

"Damn this move. I wanted my license," I grumbled sourly.

My brother smiled amusingly. "Let's go."

XXX

I dragged my feet against the linoleum floor. My feet were _killing_ me from all the walking.

Today was just as I expected. We had to finish getting me registered, I got my schedule, and got a tour of the school.

And _DAYUM_ this school was huge. I mean, I knew it was big when I saw it from the outside, but actually being inside made it a lot bigger. Heh, it's a lot bigger than my old school. I have a feeling that, despite my tour guide showing my my classes also, I'm still going to get lost.

...Wait, how do I get to the school gates?

I stopped in the middle if the hall as I pondered this. That was the dumbest thing I've ever done.

School ended around three minutes ago before I faintly heard the echoing of footsteps. It gradually got louder and before I could turn around, a stampede of screaming girls pushed me to walk.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed in English, but they ignored me and continued to drag me across the hall.

They continued to run to a specific door. _Music room #3...? _Why would they want to go to a music room?

However, my train of thought stopped when I was pushed through the door. Rose petals fluttered in the air as I tripped from the impact, the girls running past me.

Even though I don't know much Japanese, I could make out these words loud and clear,

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate. **


End file.
